gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Cerberus
|manufacturer = MTL |price = $3,870,300 $2,910,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = Future Shock Cerberus Nightmare Cerberus Phantom |variants = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = cerberus |handlingname = CERBERUS |textlabelname = CERBERUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The MTL Apocalypse Cerberus is a custom truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to take inspirations from the , although it bears some elements from the from , mainly due to the concept of mixed car parts and the fuel tanker (although the War Rig is a semi truck with a large tanker). The large amount of rust on the Cerberus may also allude to the iconic featured in the 1971 film . The truck appears to have a cabin similar to the Phantom, but has an elongated and slightly narrower front with headlights mounted next to the grille and its back is filled with a shrunken back section of a Stafford, as well as featuring various exhaust stacks besides the car section. A large crane-like structure connects the entire cabin area with the tanker on the back. Like the Chernobog, it adopts a 4-axle design, but three axles are located on the back for the tanker, making it a 14-wheeler vehicle. The vehicle does not feature an openable hood, it being part of the truck's bodywork. Compared to other trucks in GTA V, the Cerberus is much larger. Its wheel size is almost twice the size of the Phantom's and Packer's, and its ride height makes it far taller than the Phantom, even despite its narrowed cab and hood. The Cerberus has a unique truck horn exclusive to this vehicle, significantly more violent compared to other truck horns, but dynamically quieter. Players can stand on top of the vehicle without the risk of falling off. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle As expected from a large truck of its kind, the Cerberus is relatively slow but remains powerful and a definite successor to the likes of the Phantom, particularly when it comes to ramming vehicles out of the way. The vehicle's straight-line performance is, overall, relatively poor. The truck also has a limited number of only 3 gears when compared to other trucks often featuring 5. The Cerberus' engine model is identical to the Phantom and Packer, being a relatively undetailed model which appears to replicate a V8 engine, suggested by its spark plug textures, however with no physical manifolds or cam-heads, the engine model is otherwise unidentifiable. The truck's engine sound is also shared with the Phantom Custom, Hauler Custom, Chernobog, Scarab and TM-02 Khanjali. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Cerberus' durability is, by default, relatively substandard and is on-par with the Phantom, among other trucks of a similar size. A single explosion nearby may burst the truck into flames, however, somewhat advantageously, the truck's length in comparison to other trucks means explosions to the rear are much less likely to deal damage to the vehicle's fuel tanks, positioned below the cab, and the engine located at the front, however explosions at or around the frontal area will still cause immediate damage. With Armor Plating, the truck's durability is significantly improved, surviving up to 2 explosions. The truck does not deform. The truck comes with a bullet-resistant front windshield, surviving several rounds from a machine gun before breaking, however the side windows are not. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. Depending on the equipped ram weapon, the truck deals a different amount of force against other vehicles; the "ram" options, including the Light Ram, Reinforced Ram and Heavy Ram deal the same, but less damage than the other "scoop" options, the Light Scoop, Reinforced Scoop and the Heavy Scoop. *By default, the Cerberus is equipped with a cab-mounted flamethrower, unique to this vehicle and usable by the driver. The flamethrower deals a large amount of damage to NPCs, sometimes instantly killing them, but is relatively poor when used against vehicles and players in particular, often taking up to 10 seconds to kill a player. The range of the flamethrower is also lackluster, extending not much further than the length of the truck itself, and its position aboard the truck means aiming both very near and relatively far from the truck proves problematic. Its overall behavior and effectiveness is similar to the Fire Truck and RCV's water cannon. The flame itself looks similar to the flames that spurt out of prop gas containers around San Andreas. *A secondary flamethrower can be installed, attached to the rear of the tanker on the back of the truck. It performs identical to the regular flamethrower, and is usable by a passenger. With two players, the two flamethrowers essentially deal twice as much damage when in use. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Cerberus, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The truck can also be installed with body spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview (rear 6) V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Cerberus can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. :*'' Plates are unavailable if both "Ram Weapon" and "Rear Bumpers" modifications are installed at once. :**'' Vehicle is limited to Tire Smokes. Bulletproof Tires are installed as standard. Image Gallery Cerberus-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Cerberus on Rockstar Games Social Club. ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseCerberus.png|The Apocalypse Cerberus on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseCerberusModded.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Cerberus on the Arena War website. ApocalypseCerberus-GTAO-Flame.png|Flame thrower in action. ApocalypseCerberus-GTAO-Flamethrower.png|Close-up of the Flamethrower. Flamethrower-GTAO-HUD.png|'Flamethrower' HUD icon. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $3,870,300 or $2,910,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "Painted Rust" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. Trivia General * is a figure in Greek mythology, usually depicted as a three-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld. **The vehicle is one of eight to be named after a mythological creature, the other seven being the Banshee, Hydra, Daemon, Phoenix, Leviathan, Kraken, Chimera and Valkyrie. *The Cerberus's horn is similar to the horn made by the War Rig in Mad Max: Fury Road. *The Cerberus has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off when the player enters the vehicle. See Also *Future Shock Cerberus *Nightmare Cerberus Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online